


I'll always love you

by Irondragon4



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: One doesn't always feel accepted into the society they were born into. Others don't feel they belong because they see themselves as someone else.Sometimes these traits shine out above others. Sometimes they are hidden under a cover.Can these traits coincide?
Relationships: Pantherlily (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Lily's pov _ **

I walked over to the throne room of the King. I wasn't sure why he had called me. Maybe he had something for me to do.

I walked up to the door and knocked. "Come in" someone called. I pushed the door open and entered, bowing slightly before straightening up again.

"You called your majesty?" I asked. "Yes. I would like you to meet your new Co captain Sandy Williams" he explained, gesturing to someone who stood by his throne.

I looked her over. She was slightly shorter than the average human female. She had ginger and blond hair which was cut very short and a scar right up her left eye.

Her attire wasn't very military. She had a red shirt with a blue skirt that had a bow on the back and grey leggings. The goggles on her head looked old and worn down and I had no idea what the things on her back were supposed to be.

They were made with bent metal which I think was painted brown. There was ribbons that hung down from them and several trinkets added onto them. She was wearing boots which had strange claws attached.

The only thing that really said military at all was the sword, bow and arrows that she had attached to her waist with a belt.

She walked over, giving a bow, all of the trinkets she carried on her clinking together before she straightened again.

I didn't question the king and walked over to the door, Sandy followed. When we had left the throne room and were a good distance, I turned to her. "Why aren't you wearing armor?" I asked. All soldiers wore metal. She was the first one I had seen who didn't wear armor.

"Armour weighs me down. I would be useless if I couldn't take to the sky" she explained, pulling on the brown straps on her shoulders and letting them slap back against them.

"You do not look like a soldier" I stated. "No. I don't but I can fight just as well as anyone else" she defended.

"What about these?" I asked, gesturing to the objects attached to her back. "My wings. They let me fly" she explained and as she did so, the metal frames covered in reinforced cloth spread out, being around the same size as my wings.

"You fly with magic?" I asked. I wasn't judging. That's how I got my wings. They were magic.

She shook her head. That confused me. Humans weren't born with strange physical additions.

"How then?" I asked. "It's complicated" was all she said, the wings folding again. I flicked one ear.

She looked up at me. "Alright. So your my Co captain. You will come with me on all missions and training starts at 7am sharp" I stated. She nodded before turning to the side.

"I'd better rest then" she stated before walking off to the rooms that we were supplied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sandy's pov** _

I was up at 6am like usual. I sat up, stretching my arms and legs before stepping out of the bed. It didn't take long to put on my clothes since my outfit was simple. Once that was on, I went on to work on putting my wings back on.

Those were one of the reasons I had to get up so early. Good thing my new room had a full body mirror.

I stood facing the side, picking up one of my wings which was still folded. I connected it into the spot I had done, repeating it for the other one.

I then put my bag, covering up the hole in my shirt that I needed for the wings. Once I had everything I needed, I headed to the castle kitchen. I needed to eat before any kind of training.

I walked down and began looking through what they had. There was a lot of food. Probably to sustain everyone who lives here.

I filled up a bowl with some fruit, got a pile of bread and started making that into toast, poured myself some orange juice and even started cooking myself some sausage, eggs, beans and bacon.

I heard someone walk in and turned my head from where I was looking at my food. Lily had entered.

His eyes flicked over to the pile of toast that I had finished. "You have a pile of toast and you're making more. Not very fitting for a soldier" he grumbled, picking up some fruit from the kitchen.

"S'cuse me but unlike you, I actually need a lot of food to be able to fly" I defended. It had taken so long to be able to actually stomach the amount of food I had to eat daily. This was only one meal too. I had to eat this amount per meal and then I also had to have snacks throughout the day.

"Why would you need piles upon piles of food for flying?" he asked. I sighed. "My wings aren't magic. They don't work on magic, they work based on my own body. To have thee strength to use them, I need a lot of physical strength and a lot of energy, therefore, I need a lot of food" I explained, serving up the rest of my food.

I grabbed a fork from one of the drawers and started on my eggs, beans, bacon and sausage. I made sure to be polite as I was in the company of someone else.

Lily looked at me, eating his own fruit. I didn't move from my perch on the kitchen counter until I had finished my entire meal. Then I pushed myself off the counter and began to clean up what I had used.

He still watched me until I walked over to the doorway. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To the training area. You said training was at 7 sharp. Its 6:55 right now" I countered, walking out of the kitchen and over to the training area.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Lily's pov _ **

I walked out into the training area, flicking off bits of dust from my Cape. I looked around. Sandy was perched on a wall, eyes closed, legs crossed and chin leaning on her hand.

I coughed to grab her attention. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She pushed herself off of the wall and landed gracefully on her feet, her 'wings' and other objects she carried clattering about and hitting each other.

I looked her over. She definitely wasn't overweight considering what she ate but she definitely wasn't scrawny either. I'd say around the middle, a pretty healthy weight.

As for muscle, she didn't appear to have too much of that. Her legs were clearly quite well built for some reason, as were her shoulder and arms. The rest of her body was pretty standard. It was strange. I couldn't understand it. Her arms, maybe. She has a bow. That takes a lot of strength to use. But her legs. What was she using those for.

"Ready to start?" she asked. "Fine" I stated. She stretched out her wings, letting them grow to their full size instead of being folded up at her back.

She bent down, clearly putting a lot of force in her legs before she pushed herself off the ground and into the air with a flap of the cloth wings.

I watched as she hovered a few feet above me, wings flapping as she did so. Well that's where the muscles in her legs play in.

I summoned my wings, a white glow surrounding them as they protruded from my back before easily taking off from the ground to fly at the same height as Sandy.

"I'll give you credit. Those things actually work" I praised. "Obviously. I've worked hard studying flying animals. Plus if they didn't work then I would have wasted my money" she replied, wings still flapping while keeping her in the air.

I took hold of the handle of the sword I used for training since I wasn't trying to hurt those I was working with.

Sandy unclipped her bow from her belt, taking a strong hold of the handle in her gloved hands. Wait. Gloved. That was new. They were finger-less too.

I tightened my grip on the sword, prepared to hit her with the sword. I flew closer since a sword was close combat training.

She bent down towards her feet, doing something with her shoes.

I got closer, swinging my sword but a boot stopped it in its tracks, 4 metal claws gently falling and clanging against the metal.

"What the-" I asked, being caught off guard. Sandy reached to her boot again, doing something with it. I tried to pull the sword out but it was stuck. I saw slight dents in the metal where those claws were.

Sandy pulled her foot back, taking the sword with me before kicking me in the face with her other boot. I nearly fell to the ground if I didn't catch myself.

Okay for someone who did not look like a soldier, she sure as hell was on the level of one, maybe even higher. She easily disarmed me without even using her own sword or bow.

I turned to look at her again but she was gone. I looked around the area she had been in but didn't see her.

I was once again caught off guard when something slammed into my back. I was knocked onto the ground, what had hit me landing on my back.

I looked. Sandy stood over me proudly, wings folding in to sit at her back again. "How did you do that?" I asked, unprepared for what just happened.

She got off me and I got up, dusting off my clothes. "How did you do that?" I asked. She looked around her as if looking to see if anyone was around before reaching into a small pouch. She pulled out a card holder and showed it to me.

I read over it, eyes widening. "Your an Assassin" I whispered. "King Faust asked for me. He wanted me in his army as I have quite the high skill level. As you saw just there" she explained.

"And here I thought you were just some punk who thought they could be a commanding officer" I laughed. She smiled at me.

"For an Assassin, you're pretty nice" I pointed out. "Hey, your my comrade. I went about that so that I wouldn't hurt you. If you had been an actual enemy then I would have had begging me for mercy with an arrow wound in your side and a slice in your neck" she explained.

I looked at her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do that to you" she assured, leaning on her tiptoes for a second before going back onto the balls of her feet.

"I'm impressed" I stated, nodding my head slightly. "Well sir, that is what I strive to achieve" she smiled. "Just call me Lily" I explained to her. She looked at me, slightly surprised.

"Oh. Alright but I don't want to hear you call me Williams. I hate when people refer to me by my family name and not my given name" she explained. I nodded, letting her know I understood.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sandy's pov** _

"How about we go out for a meal?" Lily offered, still walking with me as I headed for my room. "You want to go out for dinner with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know. Get to know each other a little better. Its good to know a lot more about a partner. Helps you work with them better" he explained. "Damm. That's a pretty good reason. Alright. Dinner sounds nice. You can come into my room. That is if you want." I explained.

"If you're fine with that then alright" he agreed. I let him into my room. "Wow. You've got so much space" he commented. "Yeah. Comes in handy when I want to tinker" I smiled, walking over to the mirror. I tried to remove my left wing but it seemed to be jammed.

"Hey Lily?" I called. "Yeah?" he asked. I could see him turn in the mirror so he could see me. "Could you give me a hand?" I asked. He walked over. "Could you take a hold of the base of my wing and pull but be gentle. These were both expensive and are very delicate" I explained. He took a hold at the base which sent a shiver up my spine. He gently tugged.

They didn't budge. He tugged again, this time a little harder. He successfully pulled it out. I turned around. He was looking between my wing and me with panic on his face. It wasn't long before he screamed in surprise, dropping my wing on the ground.

"Careful" I cried out, dropping to my knees and grabbing my wing, checking it for damage. "THAT WAS _IN_ YOUR BACK!" he yelled, emphasizing the in. "Calm down. Its alright. It doesn't hurt" I assured him. He looked freaked out.

"Look. When I said my wings weren't magic, I meant it. These wings are connected to my nervous system. That's how I can use them. They connect to my brain and I use them like any other limp" I explained. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"A biologist helped me. He helped make them. Please calm down. I've just always wanted actual wings and this was the only way I could get them" I explained, scared that he hated me now. He blinked, staring at me with round, orange eyes. "Sorry. Was my reaction offensive. I've never seen someone with prosthetic wings" he explained.

"So you don't hate me?" I asked. He shook his head. I smiled slightly, glad someone didn't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Lily's pov _ **

I walked alongside Sandy, flicking my tail. I was still a little surprised by the revelation that Sandy's wings were attached to her back. I turned to her. She was looking around, each step having a bounce in it.

"So your wings" I asked. She turned to look at me, hair bouncing with the movement of her head. "What about them?" she asked, fiddling with the sleeve of faux fur coat that only reached her waist. "You said they don't hurt. Was there a point where they did?" I asked.

"Well definitely when I had to get the attachments put in but that was about it. It was weird at first though" she explained. I went quite for a second, ear twitching in thought. " So they have nerves in them?" I asked. "Artificial but yeah" she replied, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Oh let's go here. They make great noodles" She added, pointing to a restaurant. I looked at the menu that they had outside. "They have sushi?" I asked. "Yep. They sell all sorts of food. I come here frequently" she explained, walking up to the door and pushing it open.

A man with long brown hair and a small mustache stood there, hands fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. He turned to us and smiled. "Sandy. Our most loyal customer. Its a pleasure to see you again" he greeted. "Hey Luke. How's the family?" Sandy asked, smiling at him.

"Oh their doing great. Thanks for asking. Is it the usual table for 1?" he asked. "Actually. I have a friend with me so make it a table for 2 please" she corrected. "No problemo. Table for 2 coming right up" he chuckled, taking a slight bow before leading us to a secluded table.

I took a seat, picking up one of the menus that was placed on the table. Luke walked away, leaving the two of us alone. "So, you know him?" I asked. "Yeah. Since I come here often, I've gotten to know the staff" she explained, not even looking at the menu. "Aren't you gonna look at the menu?" I asked. "Nope. I know exactly what I'm ordering" she replied.

I looked at the menu for a bit before placing it down. A woman with copper coloured hair walked over, holding a small notepad and pen. "Ah. Sandy. I'm guessing it's the usual" she smiled. Sandy nodded. "And what will you be having sir?" she asked. "I'll have a Sake please" I ordered. "And what drink would you like?" she asked. "I'll have a kiwi juice"

She nodded, noting it down before walking off. "Kiwi?" Sandy asked. I gave a nervous smile. "Yeah. I like Kiwi's" I admitted. She shrugged, looking in the direction of the kitchen. Soon the drinks were brought out. Sandy was given an orange juice while I was given my kiwi juice.

I took a sip of my drink, looking over at Sandy who was fiddling with some of her hair. "You look very nice" I complemented. She looked over and smiled. "Thanks" she thanked. Our food arrived, Sandy having a large bowl of noodles and a plate of lamp and mashed potatoes.

"That's a lot" I pointed out. "Oh. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I usually eat this much at dinner" she apologized. "No. No. I di- no. I'm fi- Its fine. You don't need to apologies" I assured her. "Oh. That's good. Usually people are put off because of how much I eat" She explained.

"Put.....off?" I asked. She paused for a second before her face turned bright red. "AHHH. I didn't mean like that. This isn't a date. I'm so sorry" she apologized. That caught my attention. "Oh. Right. Yeah. No one really wants to go on dates with me either, being an exceed and all" I explained. I met her eyes, both of us staring.

Sandy broke the eye contact. "Sorry. That was weird" she explained. "Yeah" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sandy's pov** _

I woke up lying on my back, on arm under my head and the other hanging off the edge of my bed. I groaned, slowly pushing myself into a sitting position. Seems like my back muscles don't want me to get up today.

I did my best to ignore them, getting out of bed and stretching which only made the pain in my muscles worse. I looked in the mirror, looking at myself. The one thing that I was afraid of with my eating habits was putting on weight. It wasn't easy to do my job with extra weight that isn't muscle and I doubt anyone would want to date me. Not that they would date me anyway.

I sighed, putting on my usual clothes before working on attaching my wings. I debated skipping breakfast since I would have stored up food from last night. I chose to skip breakfast. Missing one meal couldn't hurt. I'd done it before. I'd make up for it come lunch or dinner.

I checked my pouches. All out of snacks. I clicked my tongue. I had just restocked them yesterday and I was already out. I decided just to avoid the kitchen altogether and went to the training area. I was about 30 minutes early and didn't see Lily at all.

I sat down, waiting for him to arrive. When he did, I quickly got to my feet, one step bouncing before I came to a stop. "Good morning" I greeted. He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "I didn't see you in the kitchen today. Something wrong?" he asked.

"No its fine. I got up real early and had food before you got up. I do that sometimes" I lied. He gave me a suspicious look but didn't take the conversation any further.

I unfolded my wings and pushed myself off the ground, feeling a little lightheaded but that was fine. That happened sometimes when I skipped a meal. Hell, it happened on occasion when I had ate. I hovered in place, wings creating a lot of air every time they moved.

Lily soon joined me, easily hovering without the need to flap his own wings. "What kind of training are we doing today?" I asked. "How about some air combat. Sound alright to you?" he asked. "Yeah sure" I replied, making sure everything was secure and within reach.

Out of habit, I reached my hand into my snack pouch only to remember that it was empty. 'Right. No snacks today' I thought. I didn't normally go without snacks, even when I skipped a meal but I doubt it would make an impact on anything. I can fill them up at lunch or tomorrow.

Lily, using his practise sword, flew forward in an attempt to stab me. I had been a little distracted so I just barely moved out of the way. 'Pay attention Sandy. You can't risk loosing focus in the middle of a battle' I scolded myself.

I flew up the way, pulling an arrow from the quiver at my hip and unclipped my bow. I placed the arrow into my bow but when I went to find my target, he was gone. That wasn't right. Wait. Normally I already have my bow unclipped. It must have taken extra time to unclip it which he must have used to get an advantage on me.

The pain in my muscles started to become worse and my wing flaps a little uneven. A pounding feeling was in my head and my stomach wasn't too happy about the lack of food.

I placed one hand on my stomach, arrow dropping out of my bow, only to be hit in the back moments later. My wings just gave up completely at that point, my guess being that either I didn't have enough energy to provide for them, the muscles in my back couldn't take it anymore or both.

I fell to the ground, hitting my head pretty hard before everything turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally drew Sandy Completely and she actually turned out really good. I don't know if it's just me but she is a little thick too and that was actually what I was aiming for.

_**Lily's pov** _

It took about 10 seconds for me to actually process what happened. I had kicked Sandy in the back so hard that she wasn't able to recover in time and fell to the ground. I land on the floor, wings disappearing with a burst of white light. I kneel down, shaking her shoulder slightly. "Sandy?"

She didn't respond. What I noticed was a small pool of scarlet next to her head that was slowly getting bigger. I gently scooped my arms under her, lifting her up into my arms. Her head fell limply against my chest, hers barely moving.

I started walking towards the infirmary, keeping a tight grasp on her. I kept tripping over her wings which hung down limply. They were really awkward when trying to carry her but I kept going. When I reached the infirmary, the doctor looked at Sandy. His eyes scanned over her, fixing on the side of her head. "Place her here" he mumbled, pointing to a bed. I gently lay Sandy down. 

The doctor brought something over, looking at a screen. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, pulling the machine down slightly. "She fell from a height during aerial combat" I explained. I looked at Sandy. Her eyes were closed and her breathing practically non-existent.

The doctor placed one hand up to his mouth. "Then she's lucky there isn't any permanent damage. Especially to the spine. A fracture in the skull, a few broken ribs and a broken leg should heal in 2 or 3 months" he explained, writing something down on his clipboard. 

My ears bent down. I had hurt her. I looked over at the doctor again when he opened a drawer and started looking through the different files. He pulled out one file and looked through the sheets, placing the pen in his mouth. 

"According to her medical files, there isn't any serious medical conditions that she suffers from so it was probably the impact with the ground that startled her breathing patterns" he explains, writing on his clipboard again. 

It puzzled me how he had her medical records before I remembered that he would have been supplied with them when she was sent here. He looked at some slips in the folder. "She'll recover pretty well from the fall, She'll just need to avoid physical activities" he states. He then turns to me. "I'll be back" he explains before walking out of the room.

I look at Sandy again. Her breathing was starting to become noticeable again which was a good sign. I reached out, brushing some of her hair back from her face. I rubbed my thumb along her cheek, slightly surprised by the softness of it. 

I pulled my hand back and sighed. "Sorry about that Sandy" I mumbled, looking over at a wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandy's p

I opened my eyes to be faced with white. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out where I was. I looked to the side where there was a neatly made bed. "Well unless heaven has beds then I'm still alive" I grumble which was followed by a deep chesty cough. I groaned since the coughing heavily rattled my body which sent pain through my sides.

I tried to sit up but I didn't have the energy to sit up. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance at this fact. My attention was grabbed by a door opening. I turned my head to look at the door. Lily had entered. He looked really tired from the way his eyelids drooped. He turned to look at me, tail straightening when he realized I was awake.

"Sandy. How are you feeling?" he asked, walking over to the bed I was in. "Sore" I grumble, leaning into my pillow. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kick you that hard" he apologized. I knitted my brows together. "Don't worry about that. I'm not that bad. Once I have enough energy I'll be back on my feet" I object, waving my hand up and down weakly.

"Actually. When the doctor lets you leave, you'll be on bed rest" he mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs. "WHAT!" I yelled which was followed by another set of painful coughs."D-don't yell. Turns out that one of your ribs was bent down into your lungs" Lily objected, looking concerned. I groaned.

"Why else am I on bed rest?" I sighed. "Broken ribs, broken leg and a fracture in your skull" he replied, looking guiltier with each item. I placed a hand up to my head with a sigh. "I'm sorry" I mumbled. "I already said don't. I was just an idiot" I sighed. He pricked his ears.

"I lied" I mumbled. "Lied? About what?" he asked. "Having eaten. I didn't. I got.................I was worried about how much I was eating and thought the dinner I had would have been enough but I guess it wasn't" I sighed. He placed a hand on my arm and I looked. "Well..... Don't skip meals again. I was really worried. You were unconscious for days" he sighed. I placed a hand on his paw. "I'll try" I smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily's pov

I walked over to Sandy's room where she had been moved to. She had been in her room for a few weeks now and I could tell she wasn't too happy about it. I knocked on the door. "Come in" her voice called from the room. I entered.

Sandy was sat up in the bed. "Everything alright?" I ask. "I'm bored out of my mind" she replied, heaving a sigh. Her lungs had healed up so now all that needed healing was the broken bones which were nearly healed anyway. "Well, you'll be back on your feet in a couple weeks anyway" I remind her.

She runs her hands through her hair. "You know, you don't realize how grateful you are for being able to do stuff until you're stuck on bed rest for over a month with hardly anything to do" she jokes. I laugh, tail curling slightly.

"Well, I'll be glad for when we can work together again. Your fighting style really complements mine" I tell her. "Thanks I guess" she mumbles, turning away to look at a wall. "No problem" I reply. Sandy turned to look at me again, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Thanks for at least coming to talk to me when you aren't busy. I would have driven myself up the wall having no one to talk to" she smiled. My ears fell down and my face started to heat up. "Oh... Its nothing. Talking with you has been fun" I reply nervously, rubbing the back of my neck

We continued to talk for probably hours, just talking about random stuff until I had to leave. I bid Sandy farewell before stepping out. My heart felt like it was being squeezed and my face was warm. I shook my head to clear it. Whatever this was, it wasn't important right now.


End file.
